And The Truth Comes Out
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: Brewing a truth potion isn't that hard. Especially when the two brightest potions students are partnered together. But when Draco pockets three vials things get complicated. Suddenly the Dark Lord has a plan, consisting of Draco, the truth potion, and Hermione Granger. Will Draco follow through with his mission, or will a certain Know It All change his mind? Complete Dramione
1. The Truth Potion

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns characters; I own plot for this fanfic**_

**Dramione- doesn't exactly follow the books plot (obviously)**

**7th Year**

**Chapter 1: The Truth Potion**

Hermione walked into potions that day, with a hunch that today wouldn't exactly be a good day. She sat down in her seat quietly. The room was silent due to the lack of Slytherins that usually filled the class. She couldn't exactly be mad at them yet. She was still fairly early. Not even half the Gryffindors were in class yet.

She sat quietly with her nose in her potions book, not really paying attention to the world around her. She was just going over the lesson for today again, for the -nth time. Not that she could help it, Harry, Ron, and Ginny where usually always at Quidditch practice lately, and when they weren't she had Head duties to attend to. She loved her best friends in her life, but now and day she hardly ever saw them. It wasn't exactly fair, but she knew she couldn't completely blame them.

Soon the class room began to fill. Harry and Ron strolled in laughing like always. Taking a seat near the back, completely forgetting about Hermione. She glared at her two best friends until they realized their mistake. They shrugged her an apology back. She turned back around as she heard her potions professor enter. She inwardly groaned realizing she didn't have a partner, again. She usually enjoyed not having a partner to mess up her work, but today's potion required more than a handful of complicated instructions. Sighing she gazed upon her potions professor.

"Goodmorning class, today we shall be brewing the-" Snape started, when he was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. Smirking, the blonde ferret entered the classroom. Snape turned his attention toward his godson.

"Mister Malfoy, I expect you know what time this class starts?" He asked.

"Yes Professor, I was just directing a first year to their class. As Head Boy it is one of my many requirements. I am sorry that I was late." Draco replied, lies tumbling out of his mouth. Snape only nodded.

"Very well Mister Malfoy, it seems the only seat open is next to Miss Granger so please, do take a seat so we can get started." Snape commented. Hermione scowled if _she _had entered the class late she would've had at least fifty points taken from Gryffindor. Her scowl deepened as she realized she had gotten her wish. She now had a partner in this project.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted-" Snape continued as Malfoy trudged to his new spot. "We are going to be brewing a truth potion. Not as complicated as Veritaserum, but works just as well." Snape spat.

Hermione snuck a glance at Malfoy, his eyes seemed to be completely focused on the board. As if he was prepared to ignore her the whole day. She rolled her eyes at that. Of course he would attempt to ignore her. It was either that or insult her. And she knew he wasn't ready to turn in his Head Boy badge just yet. He couldn't go and pick a fight with her anymore, she could easily go and rat on him now.

"Alright begin brewing your potion with your partner. The person who will take the potion in the end will be the eldest person in your group. Don't bicker about that now, get to work!" Snape snapped.

Hermione turned toward her partner.

"You can always just not help me, I'll just make sure I get all of the credit though. But if you do decide to help me can you please go grab the ingredients for me." She said while setting out the tools she would need for the assignment. Malfoy trudged off to grab the supplies. He had high marks in potions. He wasn't about to let those drop due to one project with Granger.

He came back with all of the right ingredients. They began to quickly work, not arguing over anything. Both knowing full well this would be a major portion of their final grade. They worked in dead silence, listening to the dull conversations their classmates were providing. Hermione sighed with relief knowing that the potion wouldn't end up to bad.

Their potion was finished, it was the perfect color, a turquoise shade. Draco glanced at Hermione.

"When's your birthday?" He mumbled.

"What?" She questioned. He sighed.

"The older one has to take the potion, when's your birthday?" he asked again.

"October third, yours?" She asked.

"June fifth." He grumbled taking a vial of the potion they had made and drank it.

He wasn't exactly happy with this situation, being weak at the feet of the person who possibly despised him the most.

"Why were you really late to class?" She asked.

"Because Pansy was trying to snog me, and I had to put her in a body binding hex so she would leave me alone. Then I brought her up to the Hospital Wing, so she would leave me alone today." He blurted, his eyes widening as he did. Making Hermione smirk.

"Really? You don't like Pug-face Parkinson, I could've sworn you to were dating." She replied in mock surprise.

"God no, I won't even go near trash like that. She's most definitely not my type." He shuddered.

"And pray-to-tell what is Draco Malfoy's type?" she asked. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Someone not trashy like her, a girl who can actually think for herself, and a pureblood." He spoke again. Rapidly as if he was trying to make her miss it.

"Really? You don't want a little dog with you everywhere how surprising." She mused. Draco groaned.

"Just get back to asking the questions."

"Fine." she stopped to think. "What's your favorite book?" She asked.

"The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien." He replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Well yes, he wrote it rather well, and he is a pureblooded wizard, but sold his works to Muggles. The Wizarding World has actually had that series longer. I would know he was a family friend, until he became a blood-traitor." He spat.

"Sorry, I didn't know at all he was a wizard, let alone a pureblood. Didn't mean to offend you." He just nodded his head in response.

"Are you done with the questions Granger?" He asked wearily. She nodded, handing him the other vial.

"You can turn it in, and get the antidote, otherwise you'll be stuck like that for hmm about two days." She commented. His face turned pale, as he snatched the vial from her hands to turn it in.

_'Oops maybe that was a little lie.'_ She thought rather smug. She reached in her bag to pull out her book, and buried herself back in preparing herself on tomorrows lesson.

Failing to notice, that Draco had pocketed three more vials of the truth potion.

**A bit of a weird chapter. **

**But why did Mister Draco Malfoy pocket some of the Veritaserum look alike? **

**And how did he become Head Boy in the first place?**

**And will their be anymore Dramione encounters?**

**Until next time!**


	2. In The Common Room

**Thank you guys so much! The comments where noticed, and I loved them! Alright I know what you guys all want, so let me get out of you're way!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters, I only own the plot for this fanfic**

**AN- Not exactly following the book plot**

Hermione walked through the halls with a giddy feeling running through her. She always felt like this when she walked to the Head Dormitories. It never really got old. She practically skipped to her room every time, just out of sheer joy, and today was no exception.

"Pumpkin juice." She whispered to the painting of a wise old owl, a top of a tree. The owl hooted back, and opened up for her. Just like always.

She stepped in, happily breathing in the familiar scent of the common room. She loved how everything was set up. The common room itself was luxurious. It had a wall to wall library filled to the brim with books. Hermione loved that fact, mainly because it subsided many of her one in the morning library adventures.

She sat herself down of the plush couch, sighing happily as she realized the Head Boy hadn't arrived yet. She pulled out her Ancient Runes essay and set it on the little brown coffee table. She was pleased that she had already finished it, it was one of the harder essays of the semester. Then she pulled out next weeks Arithmancy, she had to get it done. So much was going on. A major Quiddtich game that her friends expected her to go to, then tutoring a third year. Then all the extra Head Girl duties that she was bound to receive from somebody. The more she thought the faster she wrote. Making her end result unreadable. Sighing she started again, but wrote slowly not wanting to mess up. Like she had previously.

Draco Malfoy walked briskly through the halls. News got to him from his friend Blaise Zabini, that Pansy Parkinson had been released from the Hospital Wing earlier than expected. He constantly had to check his back every two seconds to see if he was being followed by his stalker. He had his wand at the ready just in case.

Positive that he was not being tailed, he entered his common room. A mischievous smirk had appeared on his lips as his eyes landed upon the Head Girl relaxing, doing her homework.

'_Oh this could be fun.'_ He thought.

"Granger what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Doing my homework, can you please leave me alone?" She asked eyes never leaving her paper.

"Don't think that's possible." He replied "especially with this just lying about!" He remarked holding up her essay above his head.

Malfoy was easily taller than her. She had to jump to just attempt to grab it.

"Malfoy you prat! Give it back!" She demanded.

"No don't think I will," He drawled slowly, as if bored. She jumped higher.

"Come on it's due tomorrow!" She whined, still trying to get a hold on it. He flashed his well known smirk.

"Exactly why I'm not giving it back." He taunted some more.

Finally Hermione had enough. She stepped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. Making him drop the essay. Quickly picking it up, she went to grab the rest of her things and stormed off into her room.

Slamming the door, she screamed. Then tossing the her things near her desk. She then flopped onto her bed to muffle her screeching.

Draco waited five minutes before going to check on her. Walking quietly toward her door, he was able to hear her swearing profusely. Almost making him laugh. He then heard her scream some more, but this time it was if someone had blocked the noise. Taking his ear off the door he headed back to the common room.

_'That'll give me at least an hour by myself' _He thought smugly.

Plopping himself on to the couch he became lost in thought. He had so much to do. He had to keep up with both school work, Head Boy duties, and trying not to be killed by the Dark Lord himself. He shuddered at the thought. His father would say that was an honor, his mother would say it was a pricey priviledge. He would call it insanity. But alas what choice did he have, his own father would disown and murder him, if he didn't follow instructions.

Groaning he though about the three vials of the truth potion he had. He needed to hide that. He hated the feeling of being completely open at he hand of his worst enemy. They could easily pinpoint his every thoughts, his motives, how he ticked.

'_Kinda like how the Dark Lord is doing to me, trying to get in my head, trying to figure out what I really want." _He thought. But he quickly pushed that thought aside. He would have to defend the side he truly wanted to be on sooner or later. He would rather sooner, but knew it would probably be later.

Sighing he got up, something crinkled beneath his feet. Looking down he saw a paper. Picking it up to observe it, he saw the neat signature of none other than Hermione Granger's in the top right hand corner. Sighing as he figured out it was the reason she stormed off in the first place he brought it to her room and slipped it under the door. Making sure it was all the way under before leaving, making sure the wind didn't grab it and drag it off.

_'We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we._' He thought grimly, before he trudged back to his room.

**Hi again! If you're reading this, thanks again. But I also wont be posting as much as I am now, but I will post at least once a week! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**But What's going on in Draco's life? **

**Why did he give the paper back to Hermione**

**And the vials? **


	3. In That Moment

Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all I only own the plot for this fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In That Moment**

Hermione wasn't surprised that she fell asleep screaming, she was expecting it. In fact it usually happened when she did throw a fit. But she wasn't planning on missing dinner. Now she had to do rounds on an empty stomach. Sighing she climbed out of bed. And went to the common room.

She wasn't surprised at all to find Draco Malfoy lounging about. She knew full well that he was going to do that. Because God-forbid he does rounds by himself for once. Sighing she tried to move around him unnoticed. Her plan had failed.

"Evening Granger." He spoke. Making her stop in her path.

"Evening Malfoy." She replied uneasily.

"I believe you missed dinner?"

"Well yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll do rounds by myself you can go eat."

"What?"

"It's my way of apologizing. I shouldn't have stolen your paper, and teased you about it." He said, he needed to keep his position.

"It's quite alright, I'm sorry for stepping on your foot and kicking you in the shin." She mumbled.

"So, truce?" He asked his hand out.

"Truce." She agreed accepting the hand to shake it.

Hermione went down to the kitchens in silence. No doubt he was going to beat on her for not doing rounds with him. Not that she cared, she would just tell Dumbledore what had happened. Simple as that.

* * *

Malfoy was not in fact going to tell on her. No he just wanted to do rounds by himself to be honest. He needed more time to think, and he was hoping Granger would sleep in more. But alas she didn't. He figured that her dream probably woke her up to say she was late. Or something stupidly quirky like that.

He walked around a bit more. Fully expecting for the Head Girl to join him any moment. Thank Merlin she didn't show up. She must have been really out of it today.

Draco heard movement.

"Lumos."he whispered fiercely. An eerie feeling lurked in the air. He glanced around some more. Nothing.

_'Probably just Granger. And I'm just acting paranoid.'_ He mused. When something smacked him in the head.

An owl. That what's was making the racket. A little harmless owl. He got worked up over this?

Sighing he got the owl. It was a Malfoy one, his heart dropped. Praying it was just his mother. He couldn't have been more wrong.

_Dear Draco,_

_Severus has informed me that you have made a perfect truth potion. He also informed that you decided to take three extra vials. Bravo my son, what a splendid idea. Using a truth potion could easily pry information out of the selected three you are going to chose. I know the filthy little Mudblood is Head Girl, she would be the easiest to get I formation out of. Use two vials on her, and the last one on Potter. I highly doubt Weasley knows anything worth while. I expect reports on the information they give. I want every last detail._

_Very proud of you Draco, and I know the Dark Lord will be too._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lucius. Malfoy_

Sighing he pocketed the letter. Leave it to Snape to pick out what he was doing. Couldn't he have just a little privacy, oh wait that's right. He was a Malfoy, there was no such thing as privacy.

Although he was happy his father had just assumed that's why he pocketed the vials. In all truth he had no idea why he grabbed them. He could always just ask his godfather, who couldn't care less.

Draco decided he had, had enough of rounds. It was nearly midnight, and he was positive the Head Girl was already snoozing back in her room.

Trudging into the common area, he felt warmth. And was surprised to see Hermione Granger still awake staring into the fire, that was inside the brick fireplace. She seemed wide awake. But lost in thought.

Draco watched her for a bit, then went off to his room. He couldn't believe he would basically drug her, and for what? Getting information out of her, for his father, who wouldn't care if he died.

Sighing he stared at the vials on his desk. He climbed into bed, he didn't even want to know what tomorrow would bring him.

* * *

Hermione hadn't noticed when Draco walked in. She didn't care though, it's not like she wanted to talk to him. She just needed to think.

She had been working harder and harder these days. Helping the Order, school work, Head Girl duties, helping anybody who needed it. It was a miracle she remembered to breathe in the midst of things.

It was nice that she was able to take a break. That's what she needed, but she just had always assumed that her friends would be the ones telling her to. No, it was Malfoy, the person who probably hated her the most.

Sighing she lay length ways on the couch. She couldn't bare to bring herself back to her room, she couldn't move at all. Shutting her eyes for a bit, she felt relief. Her brain had finally stopped for a break. It may have only been for a few hours, but it still felt nice.

"Granger you should probably wake up." She heard a voice say, while gently nudging her. Groaning she say up.

"Alright thanks Harry." She mumbled only half conscious. The figure scowled at that.

"I'm not Potter, in fact I'm much better, like a Potter upgrade." He mused. She frowned at that.

"Sorry I'm still tired, er thanks for waking me up, I guess." She muttered.

"No problem. Otherwise I would probably get a beating from those two idiots you hang out with." He replied. Ignoring the comment Hermione stumbled into her room to get dressed.

Draco watched her half amused. It was a Saturday today. Meaning they had to spend all day together, patrolling everywhere. It would be a perfect time to interrogate her. He smirked at the thought. He had a perfect plan. He wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of her room and into the common area. Surprised to see that Malfoy was still waiting for her. She expected him to say since patrolled alone last night, she would patrol alone for today. But no, he sat the couch, waiting for her. She stepped up, as if scared to approach him.

"Er are you ready to go?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure, I got you a water as well, I decided to grab the both of us one since we'll be walking about all day." He explained passing her the water. He inwardly grinned as she grabbed it and took a small sip.

"Alright then, lets move." She announced, still slightly puzzled over the nice gesture he had made.

_'Is he finally coming around?'_ She pondered. She decided against that. She figured she was just overreacting to the whole situation.

They walked around for five minutes before Draco started to talk.

"So Granger, where are Potty and Weasel." he asked.

"Well Harry and Ginny are probably snogging." She noted, "and Ron is probably sleeping in. That lazy git." She replied easily. Draco grinned at himself. The extra potion that made her say the truth, without realizing she was doing it's job. An oblivious potion he had made earlier that year. So far this was going off rather well. Tomorrow when the potion wore off, she wouldn't be able to recall any conversation they had, after she took the sip.

"So Weaselette and Potty are a thing now?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"They have been dating for about a year, their dating in secret though. They don't want Ron to find out, and get all mad." She commented.

"Do you like Weasley?" He asked. She looked revolted.

"God no, he'd be an awful boyfriend. I would feel sorry for the girl he will end up marrying, that is if he marries." She laughed. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Golden Trio has group tension?" He asked.

"Only Ron and I, he dated me for about a month, then I caught him snogging Lavender, and called it off. I still doubt he knows that I saw what had happened." She spat angrily. Draco looked at her in surprise, who knew she could hold so much anger and hate.

_'This will be an interesting day.' _He mused.

**Okay so interesting chapter. I made it is a bit longer than the others!**

**A few may be mad that Ron is sooo out of character, but I needed something to make Draco ask more personal questions, instead of him getting what he needed. So please forgive me on that, I'll try and make that up later. Any way hope you enjoyed. **

**What other secrets does Hermione have?**

**Why is Draco suddenly taking an interest in her personal life?**

**And what's going on between Harry, Ron and Hermione?**


	4. Into the Complex Mind of Granger

**AN- So I just love when I get comments. So this chapter will be for the few people who commented because you guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and I own the fanfic plot**

**Chapter 4: Into the Complex Mind of Granger**

Draco was proud of himself the potion was working perfectly, and he had only been with her for about ten minutes. It was all to perfect.  
"Granger?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who was your first crush?"  
"Um at Hogwarts, probably Harry, but Mitchell was my first crush ever." She stated. He stared at her.  
"You liked Potter?" He asked unconvinced.  
"For about a week, probably because he helped save me from the trolls. Then I realized we were better off as friends." She replied.  
"So you liked a kid named Mitchell."  
"Yes, I probably still would."  
"Would?"  
"He died, of cancer a year or two after I came to Hogwarts. I was sad really, he was my best muggle friend at the time. I cried for weeks when I heard the news."  
"Wait in second year?"  
"Well yes."  
"Around what time?"  
"Um probably a week before you called me mudblood, for the first time."  
"Oh." Now he felt guilty. The girls best friend had died, and a week later he called her the most horrid name to call someone. He shoved those thoughts aside. He needed to take control over his emotions.  
"I wouldn't feel bad about it, I guess I forgive you now. Besides no one knew anything."  
"So none of you Gryffin pals notice you crying for weeks?"  
"Nope, not that they would care at the time. We were only twelve. I can't blame them for that. Besides they were so busy." She responded.  
"When did Granger have so many secrets?' He began to wonder. _'I know she's a Gryffindor but this is pathetic.'_  
"You have any more secrets?" He asked looking at her. She nodded.  
"Fourth year my parents got a divorce. My dad cut off all connections with me." She whispered. He stared at her.  
"Oh."  
"It's not that bad. I mean it's ok, if he left it's not like I needed him in the first place." She replied perking back up. Like a child. He just looked at her. He had a new found respect for this girl.  
"Sure Granger, sure." After that he wasn't really in the mood to ask questions. So he stopped talking in general.  
_'I don't need to through her a pity party, she's the least of my worries right now. Dark Lord is my most important task at the moment._' He inwardly yelled at himself. He glanced over at the Head Girl. She seemed to stare off into space. Completely oblivious to the world.  
After a few hours they went back, he passed her the antidote, which was also in a sleeping draught. It made his life so much easier.  
She gulped it down. Then she fell asleep back unto the couch. He looked at her, and sighed.  
'_Maybe she isn't so bad.'_ He thought. He felt a pang of guilt, he had been awful to her. But she was a Mudblood, but did that really matter to him?

* * *

Hermione woke up, with her head throbbing. Groaning she realized she was in the common room, again.

Getting up, and walking slowly to her room, she saw the time. It was right before midnight. Why hadn't Malfoy woken her up. Now her debt was doubled. Gently closing her door, she prayed it wasn't just some stupid prank. She flopped into her bed.

'_Where had this day gone'_ she pondered. When realization bit her. She hadn't the slightest clue on what had happened all she remembered was drinking the water Malfoy gave her. She groaned.

Malfoy must have poisoned the water with some sort of sleeping draught, to make her look like an unprofessional Head Girl. She swore under her breath.

_'That bloody awful git!'_ She internally yelled. Shoving her face in her pillow she decided to show him up tomorrow. He was going to be the unprofessional one now. Not her.

* * *

Draco woke up and heard the shower running. He rubbed his head, he didn't get much sleep that night. He was to busy thinking over a matter in his head.

_'She's a Mudblood, but she did better than me in everything. How is this possible? Aren't I, the pureblood, supposed to top her in everything? Maybe what father told me was wrong. I knew his choices were god awful ones, but I didn't know his facts where this off as well.'_ Those words coursed through his brain last night, and kept replaying but only in different words.

Getting up he jogged over to the shower. He rammed his hand on the door.

"Granger hurry up!" He yelled.

"Sorry I got up earlier than you." She quipped back. Still hogging the shower.

"Come on, your usually never up this early!" He complained. "How was I supposed to know that today, you would finally care about hygiene!"

"Malfoy! Your prat!" She shouted while opening the door. Her hair was all dry, and wavy. The bushiness that it once was, was gone now. He stood aghast, as if paralyzed. "For your information I've always cared about hygiene." She muttered, going around him.

Guilt surged through his body. He hadn't meant it the cruelly, honestly. Just enough to make her get out of the shower. Well she did get out, so he stepped in.

When he was finished he was surprised to see her. Waiting for him.

"I know what you've been up to Malfoy." She spoke.

"You do?" He flinched.

"Yes, your little plan may have worked this time, but next time I swear it won't!" She exclaimed.

"Look Granger I'm sorry..." He began.

"Well you should be! How dare you use a sleeping draught on me, and make me miss rounds all day yesterday. And I'd be surprised if you even did it again." She yelled. He felt relieved, so that's what she thought he did. He played along.

"As a matter of fact I did do rounds, sorry I didn't want your annoying chatter giving me a migraine. Your always annoying me, so just bugger off!" He replied. He looked at her just to see a sign of hurt appear on her face, but as quickly as it came it left.

"Whatever Malfoy." She muttered while storming off.

He honestly couldn't blame her for being mad. He had basically just drugged her, and she didn't even know the half of it. Then he decided to act like a prat again. He sighed and headed off to breakfast. Today was going to be a long day for him.

**Ok so as I've said before, changing a lot of things. Making this as emotional as possible. So sorry if you where looking for an exact plot fanfic. Added a few details in Hermione's life, and sorry if you think this is moving to fast. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Overachieving Granger

**I tried to make this as long as possible**

**Disclaimer: Never owned these characters, but the fanfic is mine.**

Hermione was like a speed demon that day. Anything that had to done was done that day, within a matter of five seconds. She loaded her work on top of her, trying to one up Malfoy.

_'He won't do better than me.'_ She thought. She still blamed herself for taking what he have her all as nice gestures. All he wanted was to try and do better than her, and he had succeeded. But now his plan was going to backfire.  
By noon she had done next months homework. Tutored 15 Second Years, and then did whatever Head's assignment that was even slightly suggested. She wouldn't allow Malfoy to have this over her head. She may have been acting like a child over this, but in all honestly she might as well have one thing.

Malfoy had more than her in ways unimaginable. He had the riches, he had the great and mighty name that made people tremble at their feet before him. He was also smart, it was a pity because he was almost had the same knowledge as Hermione did. She hated to admit this and she really did  
_'He also has good looks.'_ She sighed. God if he heard her say that his ego would double, and could be nicknamed Russia. She always scoffed at the girls who would go on about him. But in all honesty it was true. He was rather attractive, but it was as the saying went _'don't judge a book by it's cover'._ The thing is Malfoy had no cover what so ever. He was emotionless, blank. Like he was the most boring person in the world. Like having a Death Eater Father meant nothing to him, like it was an everyday thing. When realization hit her.

It was his everyday life, why would he act differently because of it?  
God she was stupid.

Draco walked through the halls doing his morning rounds. No classes as it was Sunday, but luckily patrols weere always shorter on Sundays. Mainly because many of the prefects had Quidditch practice.

God how he missed that sport. But he hadn't the time anymore, which he solely regretted. But his father would never agree to let him put Quidditch before the Dark Lord.

Sighing as he came to the pitch, he missed it more that you could ever have imagined.  
_'I'll just have a midnight session tonight.'_ He thought.

He saw the RavenClaw team practicing, sighing he walked off.

He walked toward the Head Dorm, just in time to see Hermione Granger rush out, and then sprint off.

Walking up to the painting he whispered the password. Laughing silently, because he had never seen the Head Girl in such a state. That was in fact the first time he had seen her since that morning. He just figured that she was avoiding him, and she was doing a good job at it that's for sure.

Her hair that was nice and wavy that morning had frizzed a little from stress. Her cheeks were red from running around, and how fast she ran around, it seemed as if she was running from something. Or someone. Draco already knew that answer. It was blatantly obvious that she was running away from him, who was she fooling.

* * *

Hermione raced off, Harry, Ron and Ginny needed help on their Charms. And like always she was their first choice. And again like always she _'happily'_ agreed. She knew her friends where busy trying to figure out how to defeat the Dark Lord, but she always felt like their servant. As if they didn't need her until the last second. Realizing her thoughts were exactly what they needed.

Smiling she pulled up next to her friends.

"Hello everyone." She sighed. They waved at then began talking again. About who was better at Quidditch.

She glared at them until they payed attention. This was the routine, talk about Quidditch, glaring, one problem, and then talking again. Hermione was used to this cycle. But she hoped one day she wouldn't need to keep it at hand. Finally they finished their homework.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said.

"You're the best!" Ron shouted.

_'If I'm the best why did you cheat on me?'_ She fumed. Then breathed, she was over it.

Hermione sprinted back to her room. Another student needed to be tutored, and she needed her tutoring books. Sprinting back she ran into someone.

"Oomph!" She groaned.

"Granger watch where your going." The voice said.

"God, Malfoy, didn't see you there." She stuttered.

"Obviously not." He extended his arm to help her up. She almost grabbed it when she realized what she was doing.

"No, your just going to push be back down." She replied, stumbling to get up.

"No Granger I just came to apol-" he was able to finish his sentence. Because Hermione granger had fainted.

"Crap." He whispered. He grabbed a hold of her and carried her bridal style to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Madame Pomphrey! Granger has fainted!" He shouted. The woman rushed over and grabbed her. And placed her on the bed. To check her.

"Stress induced, and she also is very dehydrated." She claimed.

"Okay."

"You would know a thing or two about stress induced things wouldn't you?" She asked. He nodded remembering how last year he had come for at least thirty calming draughts.

"Now can I ask why you didn't just levitate her?" She questioned a grin evident on her face. He reddened all he thought about was just getting her here.

"I- I dunno, I was-well it all happened so quick and-" He stuttered, and she chuckled signaling for him to stop.

"Now you'll have to stay with her, call me when she wakes up." Madame Pomphrey explained heading out of the room. Draco groaned.

_'Great just great.'_ He thought sarcastically. He took a seat next to her. He didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Hermione woke up, blinking a couple of times before she sat up.

"Where am I?" She groaned.

"Hospital Wing, you fainted due to not keeping hydrated, and stress. I brought you here, and had to stay the whole bloody time, against my will mind you." He replied.

"What why'd you have to stay?"

"Don't exactly know. Oh and known of your Gryffindor gal pals showed up."

"Who?"

Potter and Weasley."

"But they aren't- you know what, never mind." She replied. He just glared at her in response.

"Can you move or are we going to stay here all afternoon?" He asked.

"I can get up!" She exclaimed. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed before standing up.

They left the Hospital Wing. Malfoy completely forgetting to tell the old woman. But she didn't mind, not at all.

* * *

"I wonder why your idiotic friends never showed?" Draco questioned, pressing the matter.

"Their probably just busy, it's not like I was in grave danger or anything." She replied.

"How would they've know? They didn't even check."

"I don't know. They must have had a bloody good reason for not showing up. They wouldn't just not come." She replied, trying to assure herself.

"Or maybe their just using you. For answers, that's all you do for them right? Well besides bailing them out, with you Head Girl powers, but that's all that happens right?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She screeched. "You don't know anything, and you never will! You bloody git! What happens between me and my friends stays between me and my friends." She shouted. She turned to walk away. When Malfoy called her.

"Fine Granger, don't believe me. But don't come back crying to me when I'm right." He shouted back. It made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around for a split second before running off.

"I won't." She replied.


	6. Draco Malfoy Your Soft Side is Showing

**I'm extremely busy today. So I'm writing this as quick as possible sorry.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all, I came up with the fanfic plot.**

**Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy Your Soft Side is Showing**

Hermione sprinted off to find her friends. She had to prove Malfoy wrong, she just had too. She wouldn't let him get the best of her, not today.

She finally found her friends, they were all talking, and laughing like usual. Walking up to them she began to smile, they wouldn't just push her away.

"Hey guys." She said. Harry and Ron glanced at her.

"Um hey Hermione, haven't seen you around recently." Harry replied uneasily. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Just busy with Head stuff I guess." She shrugged.

"Right, well we gotta go. We have Quidditch practice now, we'll talk to you -er later?" He asked. She nodded.

"After dinner?" She asked.

"Oh well I have a date with Lavender." Ron said.

"And me and Ginny are going to study for Muggle Studies, huge test tomorrow." Harry commented.

"Oh I can help you guys!" Hermione announced.

"No its fine, I mean it's best if it's just us there. That way we don't loose focus."

_'Oh you mean you don't want me to see your little "study session"_ _it's cool I get it_.' She mentally screamed.

"Oh, all right, how about after your practice then?" She asked persistently.

"We're going to be so tired 'Mione it's best if we hang out tomorrow or something ok?" Ron said. Hermione heart dropped, and her bright grin disappeared from her face.

"Ya sure, it's fine, I get it you guys are busy. I'll see you around I guess." She mumbled before stalking off.

_'How in this world was that prat Malfoy right?' _She kept asking herself. She felt like crying.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was still in the Common Room. He was trying to reply to his father, but he couldn't bring himself to telling his father anything.

_Dear Father,_

_I started off with Granger first, and will save Potter for last. As it is harder for me to simply slip anything in his drink. It is easier to get the information out of her than anyone at the moment. Perhaps if you had Snape help me with Potter it would be easier. Like giving him a detention, while I slip it to him there. Snape will not take orders from me, right now because I am at such a 'young age' to be in charge. _

_Anyway Granger was hard to get information out of her._ _Since she only took a few sips of the water I had gave her, I got little information. I also mixed in an oblivious potion, so she would be completely oblivious to what she was saying. And she completely forgot the little chat me and her had, had. I have received personal information mainly from her, I had to make sure the potion was working. I know that she has taken a liking to Potter, in more than a friendly way. She also had a small relationship with the youngest male Weasley child, while the youngest girl in that family is in a secret relationship with Potter. You may take this information as simple child's play or gossip. I assure you, you can easily tear this trio apart with more little facts like this. As Ron Weasley has no clue what's been going on behind his back. And why his beloved girlfriend broke up with him_

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

Draco sent the letter off. Sure a few of the minor details were off, and sure he left out a bit. But his father would never know, and what the Dark Lord didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? He refused to acknowledge why he was lying.

_'Maybe you actually like Granger?'_ His subconscious suggested, he threw that thought away.

As the owl flew off, he heard a loud bang near the front, signaling that Granger was back. She stormed in and saw him sitting on the couch and stopped to glare at him. Tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well congrats Malfoy, you were right." She stuttered.

"About what?" He asked genuinely confused. Her glare had more hatred in it than before. Practicallynthrowing

"Don't make me say it."

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about Granger." He sighed.

"Harry and Ron, you were right, they wanted nothing to do with me. They just wanted my authority abilities, my grades. God I'm an idiot." She groaned shaking her head.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Stop making me repeat myself!" She screeched.

"I wasn't telling the truth, I didn't really think you would go do that." He replied a tad bit flustered.

"Well obviously it's not a lie anymore. They just needed someone to do their work while they went on their little adventures. They found me, all weak with no friends, and thought 'Ah she would be an easy target, no friends, no life, overachiever perfect for us!' this whole time I thought we were friends'." She yelled to herself, tears were streaming down her face.

Draco stood their appalled. The most unbreakable girl, sat before him broken and crying. He didn't know what to do at all. Usually when Pansy cried Blaise would take over, so she wouldn't bother Draco anymore. But this was Granger, and besides Blaise was in the Slytherin Common room.

Hermione was sitting on the floor crying. Draco walked near her, and bent down.

"You need this?" He whispered. She looked up eyes all red and puffy. Looking at the handkerchief he had offered her. She slowly accepted and dried her face. Though she wasn't crying as badly, she still was crying. She threw her head against the wall. Muttering words at herself that Draco couldn't quite comprehend.

Draco slid down next to her.

"I didn't mean what I said you know." He said.

"What?"

"That Potter and Weasley dislike you. I was lying, I just thought you knew that too."

"Well you obviously don't know me." He shrugged at that.

"I guess I don't. Considering we are sworn enemies."

"Yup."

"So I guess I'm sorry."

"You guess?"

"Ok fine, I am sorry that I offended you today. I probably should've been nicer considering you had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing."

"Probably." She said. He nodded.

"But you know what? I still don't believe you! I don't believe your apology one bit. You know why? Because all I'll ever be to anybody at this school is some stupid little Gryffindor Mudblood!" She yelled, then threw the handkerchief in his face, before storming off. He watched her run off.

"Don't call yourself that." He whispered at nothingness.

**So depressing a bit. But I liked it, what about you? Sorry for Harry and Ron acting snooty but whatevs. *hairflip* I do what I want. Anyway I made a soundtrack to help me when I'm writing comment if you want to see it next chapter. :D oh and**

**Dancing-Soles I loved your comment! So true!**


	7. The Little Monster in Their Head

**I hate school, and when I can't get on the site. This chapter is dedicated to Inklover4eva because she (?) is super sweet!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this all, I own the fanfic plot!**

**Chapter 7: The Little Monsters in Their Head.**

Draco remained where he sat. He wasn't able to move. It was as if he were paralyzed. Maybe it was because his legs felt like Jello,and his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Maybe.

He honestly felt bad for the Gryffindor. He honestly never thought that they would completely ditch her like that. He expected her to come back with a five foot essay saying so, and also explaining in full detail on why they would never do that to her. He placed his head on his knees. He had no time for pitying her. He had to obey the Dark Lords every command or he would suffer the consequences.

_'Maybe death would be the better option.'_ He mused. Knowing that it obviously was the best option. Sighing he found the strength to head back to his room. As he trudged back he tripped over something. He glanced down at the picture. It was the Golden Trio, and they all looked about twelve. The picture was torn, and the frame cracked. The glass that 'protected' the picture, was shattered. Picking up the bigger remains he looked at them.

It was Hermione's, she insisted that she was allowed to hang her pictures around the common room. Draco had only agreed to shut her up. Which was the best decision he had probably ever made.

"Reparo."He whispered to the object. The pieces began to reconnect, piece by piece. He placed the delicate picture on the floor , where he had found it. Then went into his room.

He flopped onto the bed, thoughts having a War in his head.

_'She's a filthy Mudblood!' Why would you care what happens to her!'_

_'She's still a human being, she still has feelings! Why wouldn't you care?'_

_'The Dark Lord would be rather displeased with you. And you know this. Stop this now.'_

_'You never liked the Dark Lord, he took your childhood away. He took your only father and made him drunk on power! How can you stand by his side?'_

_'Why wouldn't he stand by his side? He despises filthy being like her!"_

_'Not true he lo-'_

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Shut up! Stop making my mind in two!" He shouted at himself. He hated feeling torn. It wasn't like he didn't know what was right, but the fact that his life was on the line if he chose the Light Side. He couldn't help but feel he had more to give in life then dying heroically. Although his death would be a great one if he did. He hated the idea of death, and he hated the idea of people dying.

* * *

Hermione was crying profusely in her room. She had torn all the pictures of her and her 'friends' down. All she had left was the few pictures of her and her parents. She sobbed for what seemed like hours.

'_How can the just not care for me anymore?' _

_'Maybe they never did care?'_

_'Don't be stupid, how could they keep up that act for so long?'_

_'Homework, and their lives. You're just their personal library.'_ (**AN thank you reviewer who said** this** credits to them**)

_'And I fell for it, I'm not that gullible'_

_'Obviously you are.'_

She let the voices take over. They seemed to have more of an opinion than she did over this matter. She was face first into her pillow. She had always hated doing this because the idea of her suffocating always had come to mind. But at this point she didn't care at all. She would rather die in her own misery than a battle she was never a part of anyway.

Her sobs had finally subsided enough for her to drift off into some dreaming state, where she could fully relax. Well relax until the nightmares would kick in that is.

* * *

Screaming bloody murder when she woke up, she began to cry again.

The nightmare had been brought in full swing. Her room was pitch black indicating it was probably around 2 a.m. She began to cry harshly, she couldn't believe her imagination had led her to that point.

Suddenly her door swung open. And there stood Draco Malfoy with a worried, but yet drowsy expression on his face. Wand at the ready, as if the first attack had started. Hermione looked at him between sobs. He was topless, but wearing what seemed to be green flannel pants.

"God Granger are you alright? You had me worried! I thought the War had started, or something bloody awful happened. Like an attack...' He rambled, then looked at the girl who was still sobbing on the bed.

Her hair had become even more unruly. Her eyes where probably swollen from her hours of crying. Her face was red from embarrassment, and her crying. He stood their awkwardly.

"I'm so- sorry I bo- bothered you." She hiccupped. His expression softened as he heard her try and explain her predicament.

"I just ha- had this bloody aw- awful night terror." She whimpered. Draco moved closer to her.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He asked. His heart had taken over his 'common sense'. She nodded, she was tired, she had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she needed to talk to someone who was actually going to listen.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." She whispered. Their eyes locked as he did so.

"It was about the War. And I was in it, fighting. Harry and Ron were busy fighting something off Ginny. Neville was protecting Luna, and I was left alone. I was fighting Death Eaters by myself. I even managed to kill a few. But people thought I was strong enough on my own-" she started to choke the words out now. "- Then one came up and I tried my hardest to fight him, but I just- I just wasn't strong enough. He Avada'd me." She whispered. He stared at her. She had dreamt about her own death.

"But the worst part was, I knew they where all watching me. The people I had called friends for seven years. They watched me die, and didn't do anything to stop it. Not one tried to kill the man afterwards. And all this time I honestly thought someone cared." She sobbed.

Draco somehow wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She sobbed for a bit more. Then she fell asleep her face pressed is chest.

"I care Granger." He whispered.

**Ok sad chapter. I may only update weekly now, so please don't hate me! Hope you enjoy, please review what you think! :D**


	8. And Then I Woke Up

**Just a quick update because I'm in the mood. Thank you for my wonderful reviews :) I get so happy reading them**

**Disclaimer: I never wrote Harry Potter, that was JK Rowling's job, but I wrote this fanfic... I also don't own the typos, that's my phone.**

**Chapter 8: And Then I Woke Up **

Hermione sighed with complete contempt as she woke up. She felt strangely happy. She also felt warm very warm. Then she realized what happened that night. Quickly she turned to see Draco's face. He actually looked quite peaceful as if nothing could have ever bothered him.

Today was going to be a bad day, and she knew it.

Draco began to shift around in his sleep. Hermione quickly shut her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for him to find her awake. Gawking at his presence. She one if he saw her doing that she would be endlessly teased. Not like that wasn't going to happen anyway.

She basically had a mini heart to heart. With Draco Malfoy. The boy who made fun of her for around six years, straight.

She could feel his ease tighten around her shoulder. He was awake, she could tell because he instantly relaxed and then sighed. He attempted to quietly climb out of the girls bed without making much noise. But sadly his mission was unsuccessful. He ended up tripping over the small rug by her bed. His body collided with the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione saw the chance to 'become awake' and took it. Groaning she looked over to the side of her bed. Then pretended to be surprise by his presence.

"Malfoy what where you doing in my room? Wait what where you doing in my bed!?" She screeched. He was slowly getting up. His face noticeably reddened at her questions.

"Well er Granger you see-" he began.

"Mmhmm please continue." She replied. He sighed.

"I heard a scream and j came in. Turns out you just had a bad night terror. And I was so tired I offered to listen to it. You where so tired you accreted my proposal (AN I died not that way... yet?) and offered me a place on your bed. You told me your little tale. Then fell asleep on me. I was far to tired to move you. Do I did not move you." He explained. Hermione stared at him. He left out the part where he hugged her. The other part where she cried. She thought for sure that he would instantly point that out. But he didn't.

"Oh ya." She mumbled. Draco stared at her for a bit. Making the Head Girl send him a glare.

"why are you still here?" She demanded. He looked down, taking a sudden interest in her beautiful hard wood flooring.

"I just- Granger- I was wrong." He admitted. She shot him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"Look yesterday I wasn't having the best day either." He admitted. "I said that, I don't know why. It was rather foolish of me. And I never would have thought you would go and prove me wrong. I thought you had more self confidence then that." He stuttered. Her eyes narrowed.

"You think I lack self confidence?" She spat. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well no, I just a thought yiu had more than to actually go and prove me wrong. Which i apparently was right. For once. I thought you left to go to the library or something. Not actually go an figure it out." He admitted shamefully.

"Well I am a bloody know it all Gryffindor of course in going to try and prove you wrong." She replied. He glanced at her.

"I am just now taking that into consideration." He muttered.

"Well anyway sorry for any er- discomfit last night. I did not mean to ruin your precious sleep." She said.

"Now if you would please excuse me. I have to get ready for my day." She stated shooing him out of her room.

Before he left, he turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry Granger." He whispered, before turning to jog toward his room.

She stood standing awestruck.

Did the Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prat, pureblood fanatic, just apologize. To her? This day was just like a dream. Wait maybe it was a nightmare. She rolled her eyes at the thought. That what got her in this mess in the first place.

* * *

Draco ran his hand threw his hair. He was extremely worried on what had just happened in Granger's room. They had actually talked civilly towards each other. Not only that but he actually in a way comforted her. He wasn't used to comforting girls, or anyone.

The fact that he had to deal with that was by far the strangest thing he had ever had to experience. He sure hoped he would never have to deal with that again.

He began to ready himself for that day.

He had a feeling he could trust the innocent girl across the hall with that information. He knew that they both never wanted to speak about that ever again.

* * *

Hermione walked down to breakfast. None of her 'friends' saw her enter. She quietly sat next to the very friendly Neville Longbottom. He was usually an outsider too. Hermione tried to ignore the pain that seeing the two people she was close to. Completely oblivious to her presence and her feelings. She sigher then turned to smile at the shy boy sitting in front of her.

"Hello Neville." She said. He glanced up and smiled back.

"Oh- er hi Hermione!" He replied nervously. He was always a bit quiet, but very loud when need be.

"How are you?" She asked. He brightened at the question.

"I'm wonderful, me and Luna are going out now." He replied merrily. Hermione's face lit up at the statement.

"Really? That's brilliant Neville! Congrats!" She replied. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm so happy she agreed. It was definitely a good evening for me then." He laughed. She smiled at that.

"When did you ask her?" She questioned.

"Hm I would say around six pm yesterday." He noted. Hermione smiled and nodded eating the eggs on her plate.

"That's perfect Neville." She smiled. He nodded.

"How are you Hermione?" He asked. Faking a genuine smile she replied.

"Oh I'm fine, just fine."

"That's good!" He replied. She nodded.

"Ya, I guess it is."

* * *

Draco silently watched a certain muggle born girl with interest. She could see that se was trying to ignore Potter and Weasley. Which seemed like a bloody brilliant idea. He saw she ended up sitting with Longbottom. Even laughing a bit. As if she suddenly didn't have a care in the world.

But unlike anyone else, he looked I to her eyes. Her pupils where dilated. Whatever she said then she was lying to whatever she just a said. She said it with a smile too, no doubt a fake one. With simple deduction he figured she was probably asked one of the conversation starters. The terrible 'how are you?'.

Draco ate his meal quietly, and was undisturbed. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty on what was going on over at the Gryffindor table. A girl had lost her two best friends because of his idiotness. He just had to be right.

For once in his life he wished Granger was in the right.

**School. Is. Evil. Thank you for those 3-4 who reviewed. I would appreciate some feedback. Tell me you favorite part. We can fangirl over it. Tell me your least favorite part. I'll try and fix it. **

**THANK YOU!**


	9. A New Friend

**Hello again. All replies will be at the bottom, thank you for reviewing! Also sorry for those typos I wrote it on my phone and tried to spell check as much as possible!**

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, I own Rosaline, Carter Anne, and the fanfic plot. **_

**Chapter 9: A New Friend**

Hermione had her lessons that day. She was actually kind of glad she had something to take her mind off her problem. Maybe that's why she loved school work so much. It took her mind off whatever she was dealing with at the point. She hadn't had a lot of work to do which disappointed her greatly. So she asked what the lesson plans where for the next month, now she was louded with work She finally felt at ease.

Hermione sprinted own the hall toward her last class of the day. Double potion with Slytherins. Strangely enough that wasn't her problem. It was that two fellow Gryffindors shared this class with her. Meaning the probably expected her to sit by them, and give them their answers. Well not today.

Hermione quietly walked into the classroom almost as if she was scared. She took her seat in the front. Some people where in the room already. Harry and Ron where sitting in the back whispering to one another. Hermione could feel four eyes burning the back of herneck. It was obvious that they where shooting daggers through their eyes. As if sending their message, saying _'why aren't you sitting with us?'. _

She was stifling a laugh. She had a life, she didn't need them. They weren't the only person who needed her. Soon the rest of the class poured in. She was sitting by another girl in Gryffindor her name was Rosaline. She had nice curly brown hair like Hermione's except hers was tamed better. She had nice blue eyes, that reminded the Head Girl of clear waters. Unlike Hermione however she had pale skin, that seemed to be unblemished. Hermione had never really talked to Rosaline before. She was in a few of her classes, but usually she was by her friend Carter Anne. But sadly Carter Anne was hit with the stomach flu and was in the Hospital Wing for about a week.

"Hello, I'm Rosaline, I'm in your house, but I haven't properly introduced myself." The girl said happily. Hermione smiled and took the hand the had extended.

"What a pretty name, I'm Hermione, I guess we haven't officially met each other." She replied eagerly.

"Why thank you, I quite enjoy the name Hermione. Oh feel free to give me a nickname. Everyone does since my name is long." Rosaline stated. Hermione smiled. She had heard several people call her several different things.

"If you don't mind I think I'll call you Rose." She replied. Roses where her favorite flowers. The blue-eyed girl smiled.

"That's splendid, roses are one of my favorite flowers!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Same!" Both girls where grinning when Snape walked in.

"Today class we are going to be making a calming draught. Its extremely complex, so I suggest you pay close attention." Snape announced.

"I'll go get the ingredients if you set up." Rose commented. Hermione nodded.

"Sure! Sounds fine." She replied.

While Hermione was setting up she didn't have a clue that two grey eyes where fixed upon her.

* * *

Draco had been watching Hermione the whole time. He felt relief that the girl had finally found someone to be friends with. He had felt extremely guilty that he had made her think that her two best friends for almost seven years actually despised her presences. He hadn't known, he genuinely thought that they cared for her. And that her and Weasel-Boy where dating. Draco still didn't know exactly what had happened during the confrontation of the _'are you really my friends'_ but it apparently was horrific.

Draco knew of the girl whom Granger seemed to become close with. Her name was Rosaline Stoneheart, she was a half-blood. Her father was a pureblood, and the Stoneheart's used to be an old pureblood family. They weren't found of muggles, just like the Malfoys. But her father Robert was rather found of them. One muggle-born in particular. The Stonehearts used to be friends with the Malfoys,but since they became 'blood traitors' they cut off all connections. From what he knew after that the rest of the family who was alive slowly became more found of muggles. And ended up accepting Robert's spouse.

The whole story sounded surreal to Draco. His family would never be that accepting if he had made a decision like that. They would possibly consider letting him wed a half-blood but he knew that they wouldn't be apart of his life. Not completely disowning him. Draco kept himself at a fair distance away from and muggle-borns, and sometimes came in contact with a half-blood.

He shook the thought away. It was stupid, he already had an arranged marriage with one of the Greengrass sisters. He was hoping for Astoria, but with his luck he would probably get Daphne. Draco sighed and turned back to his potion. A family friend of his was working with him. He actually considered this one a friend. It was Blaise Zabini.

"I got the ingredients, you can do the potion yourself." Blaise announced smirking. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was going to anyway. Your bloody awful at potions." He replied.

"That was a tad offensive."

"I am a Slytherin."

"And I'm a Hufflepuff." Blaise replied sarcasm in his tone. Draco pretended gaped in horror.

"After all this time?" Draco asked. Blaise looked at him a smirk evident on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I guess it makes sense now. Always so delicate like a flower."

"Like a Pansy?" He asked. The two started to laugh at the little joke.

* * *

"Wow the potion turned out perfect!" Rose gaped. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yup, it wasn't easy but we did it." She replied.

"Hermione I was wondering if we could I don't know study for Ancient Runes this evening?" Rose asked.

"Sure, we could go to the Head Common Room it should have everything we need, and it will quieter then the library." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure I could go with you?" She questioned. Hermione nodded.

"I can bring anyone as long as I don't give you the password."

"Would Malfoy be okay with it?" She asked concern evident in her voice. Hermione thought for a second.

"He should be fine with it. If not I'll just say he could have his idiot friends over." Rose nodded.

"Perfect, but I didn't know he had friends." She joked, making them both laugh.

* * *

When Draco went back to his common room, he heard laughter. Genuinely confused he went to investigate. When he went to see the noise he couldn't decide if he wanted to be amused or angry.

It was Hermione and Rosaline sitting on the couch doing homework, and conversing. But not just about homework, from what he heard.

"Ya, that's what I told Carter Anne, but nooooo she had to date the boy from Hufflepuff. She argued that he was sweet and she couldn't just break his heart." He heard Rosaline say.

"Oh god." Hermione replied.

"That day he followed her around like a love sick puppy, and would even wait outside of the girls bathroom when she would go to talk to me secretly. That day when she came back to our room. She began to scream into her pillow. That's why you don't ever date a boy from Hufflepuff." She finished. Hermione was laughing. Draco almost smiled, he hadn't heard her laugh before.

"That's terrible!" She laughed some more. Rosaline smiled.

"As soon as Carter Anne gets out of the Hospital Wing, I'll introduce you to her. She's a riot." Rosaline announced.

"You'll think we'll get along?" She asked obviously concerned. Draco flinched at that.

_'Trust issues.' _He thought.

"Oh trust me she'll love you. We'll be the best of friends." She cried. He could see Hermione perk up at that.

"That's awesome!" She replied happily.

After that Draco snuck off into his room.

_'Granger deserves to be happy.'_ He thought.

**Replies for Reviews-**

**gemino- _I hope you mean how awesome he is *winks awkwardly* then I know. I know *Swoons with delight*_**

**Inklover4eva- _Here it is I hope you enjoyed it! *grins until I cant grin anymore*_**

**Werechick202- _Thank you for you honest review, so I decided to spoil a bit. Only for those who read this though. Harry and Ron will be her friends later on. I would wait a while. I just needed a reason for Hermione to somehow end up going to Draco. I took into serious consideration about what you said. So I gave Hermione some new friends for the time being (who won't be evil if you where concerned) which is Rosaline and Carter Anne. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review again *gives you puppy dog eye*_**


	10. Another Vial Used

**As always replies to reviews at the bottom. I hope everyone enjoyed me adding Rose, and more details on Carter Anne will come later on. **

**Dedications today: janellejackdaniel, Inklover4eva, Werechick202, seddielovenathan, and carrie76 Because they had amazing reviews that are helping me a ton. So thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. Except Rose and Carter Anne who are mine (ahahahahha I won)**

**Chapter 10: Another Vial Used**

_Well done Draco, this information will not go unnoticed by Voldemort. He will be very proud, as I am. Yes I have informed Snape of your request, he has not responded yet. I don't care what order you get the information, but I want the information now. Time is valuable Draco, use it wisely. The war is approaching, and if you want The Dark Lord to win, you will obey these commands. Don't make a fool of the family. Listen to the instructions of your father, and master. For it will lead you to victory._

_Lucius_

* * *

Hermione had, had a fantastic week that week. Draco didn't seem to care who she brought to the Common Room. As long as they weren't shouting. Rose, Hermione and Carter Anne had hung out all week since Monday. Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't seem to pleased about that. Not that she cared what so ever.

Turns out Hermione worried over nothing. Carter Anne took quite a liking to Hermione. She was able to get out of the Hospital Wing that Wednesday ,and seemed completely upset she didn't get to spend as much time with Hermione as Rose had.

Carter Anne was in Gryffindor house like Rose and Hermione. She was a pureblood, but was also classified as a blood traitor. Carter Anne had nice straight blonde hair. Compared to Hermione she looked like a vampire, her skin was as white as snow. She was fair height about 5'4,and always sat up like a lady. Carter Anne had beautiful blue eyes that resembled frozen ice almost. The thing about Carter Anne though was she wasn't as intelligent as Hermione and Rose. She was smart but often had her 'blonde moments' as she called them. She was a very funny and social character. Hermione adored her as well.

It was a Saturday morning, Hermione had to do the daily patrols with Draco today. Hermione sighed as she climbed out of bed. She had been hoping to spend time with her two new friends today , but sadly she had Head duties that could not be looked over. Groaning she got dressed. She wasn't exactly looking forward for today.

* * *

"So Granger are you ready for patrols?" A voice asked from behind her. Quickly spinning on her heel to see a smirking Malfoy. She glared at him. Still embarrassed from the little predicament that had happened early Monday morning.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed. Malfoy passed her a water bottle. Without thinking Hermione drank a bit of it. Draco grinned a bit then replied.

"Alright then lets go."

Both walked out of the dorm. One completely forgetting an important oblivious potion on his desk top.

* * *

Both walked the grounds for a while before Draco began to ask questions.

"Alright Granger time for my interrogation again." He began.

"What?" She asked. He grimaced.

"Alright test question, what happened to that muggle friend of yours." He asked. He didn't notice that her eyes where basically outside her head.

"Died of cancer in second year." She blurted out. Her hand slapped her mouth.

"Yup, that's right ok then-" He started.

"Why did I just tell you that, and how did you know it was true!?" She screeched. He turned to look at her.

"How are you reacting to this I gave you the oblivious potion again-" He stopped. Realizing what he had forgotten.

'Oblivious potion, what are you talking about?"

"I guess I'll have to question you without it."

"WHAT?!"

"Alright Granger tell me something I don't know."

"In third year I had a time turner and rescues Buckbeak with it. Harry helped." She blurted out. Horror obvious on her face.

"Really? How bizarre."

"Ma;foy answer me why am I telling you this?"

"I believe it's called the truth potion. Now care to tell me war plans?" He asked.

"Horcruxes, we need to find the last of them, and destroy them." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've found some?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating."

"Stop this stopit right now!"

"I could-"

"Yes!"

"But then I'd have to let the Weasel know why you broke up with him." He finished. She looked like she was about to cry. Draco instantly felt guilty, but he couldn't stop. His life was on the line.

"And there I was a for a second thinking Draco Malfoy had a heart. I guess I was wrong." She muttered.

"You where wrong then, mudblood." His voice cracked when he said that "I don't care about you, your scum in the eyes of us purebloods. Who would even care for filth like you. No wonder Potty and Weasel ditched you. Me being 'nice' was just an act for the Dark Lord, Granger you better get used to this." He smirked, but inside his heart was shattered. Hermione looked as if her whole life had been a lie.

"I should've known better." She whispered, before running off. Draco watched her. When she was out of sight he fell to his knees.

'_Draco Malfoy what have you done?' _He asked himself.

* * *

Hermione ran to the library where she knew she would find Rose and Carter Anne. She was right. The two girls where sitting at a table studying. Hermione ran up to them, tear streaming down her face, all the while.

"Woah Hermione, are you okay?" Carter Anne asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"Can we talk some place more private?" She pleaded. Rose nodded.

"Lets go to your room, sound good?" Hermione nodded weakly.

The two girls bright their friend to her room. They sat her down on the bed, to make her more comfortable.

"Hermione you feeling better?" Carter Anne asked.

"I guess."

"Do you need to talk about it?" The Head Girl nodded. Spilling out the whole story.

On how she was looking forward to being Head Girl, then being upset when Malfoy was her partner. To where they made the truth potion. Then she explained how her old friends ditched her, and thatnight on how Malfoy ended up comforting her. Then when she met them and how her life ended up turning around, and she was happy again. Then she ended on that evening on how she figured out he had been manipulating her.

When her story finished her friends where speechless. They began to whisper, and then Rose left the room.

"Where is she going?" Hermione asked. Carter looked at her, a happy glint in her eye.

"Now that's a surprise. But I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to have a 'Cheer Hermione Up Because She's Been Having a Really Crappy Week Party'" She announced. Hermione stared at her wide eyed.

"Wha- what?"

"Basically the best sleepover you will ever attend in you life time." She explained. Carter Anne got up, and Dragged Hermione off the bed.

"Alright now girl. I love what you're wearing, but for a the best sleepover in the wizarding world eh not so much. So get you're best pajamas on now!" She commanded. Shoving Hermione in her closest. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. What was Carter Anne getting herself into now?

When Hermione stepped out Rose and Carter Anne where there in their own pajamas.

"Alrighty then, lets go!" Rose exclaimed.

"Where?" Hermione questioned. Carter Anne wiggled her eyebrows mysteriously.

"You'll see!" She sang.

After a bit of walking the girls ended up in the Room of Requirements. But when Hermione stepped inside it looked so much different then the last time. There was a big bed, but pillows surrounding it. A TV set up, with what looked like a surround sound system. Several muggle DVDs stalked up high. A lot of both muggle and wizarding magazines scattered about the room.

There was also food galore near the TV set. Pizza, ice cream, popcorn, candy, all of Hermione's favorites too.

"You guys didn't have to do this." She gaped awe-struck. They grinned.

"Oh yes we did." They chirped.

"Hermione you're one of us now. we stick together no matter what the circumstances are. Got it?" Rose said. Hermione nodded. She hugged them both.

"So what should we do?" The surprised girl asked. Carter Anne strutted to the TV.

"Well first we'll eat all this food till you puke, then I feel like we should watch all these DVDs, we have the wide variety of sappy love story, or sappy love story with cheesy humor. Then we'll sit and gossip, while eating even more food." Carter Anne announced. Hermione laughed.

"Sounds bloody brilliant." She replied, eyeing the pizzas.

* * *

After the movies it was gossip time.

"Alright Hermione, don't yell at us but Carter here has some ideas about your problem." Rose whispered. Hermione looked at the blonde and nodded.

"Well tell me."

"Well there's no easy way to say this. But Hermione, I think Draco fancies you."

"What!" She screeched.

"Well after hearing your story it made me think. The Dark Lord is behind this all. Draco's father is probably forcing him to do this. The Draco that helped you through that night terror was the real him. The Draco who yelled at you a while ago, that Draco is fighting for his free will. He's being dragged into his fate, and he doesn't have a choice."

"Of course he has a choice. Everyone has a choice."

"Your right, his choice is join the Death Eater or die." Carter Anne explained. Hermione was appalled. She never thought of it that way.

"Hermione my ancestors where associated with that. Its messy business, once you're in its nearly impossible to get out." Rose added. Carter Anne nodded.

"It must be even harder for him. He's only seventeen." She added. Hermione's insides had gone numb.

She never before felt so sorry for someone.

* * *

Draco on the other hand was in his room writing his return letter. This letter had kept him up all night.

**Replies for Reviews-**

**carrie76- _;) I'm happy you read the spoiler then. I hope you enjoyed her friends here, please tell me what you think!And aren't we all a sucker for him lol_**

**seddielovenathan-_ firstly I love your username, and ya sorry for making them such idiots they'll come around. Ya Draco will come around too. _**

**Werechick202_\- thanks for reviewing again! I try to show a little how its like an Dracos side so its not like major mood swings on his part 24/7 anyway tell me how you like Rose and Carter Anne! Would love to hear from you again!_**

**Inklover4eva_\- I love Rose too, tell me how you liked CArter Anne in this, I wanted to give her a bit of a sassier flare. :D_**

**janellejackdaniel_\- Im glad your enjoying the story, yes I feel like at some points they did take advantage of her kindness which upsets me, but sooner or later they'll not be such prats. Her girlfriemds where a key role in this story, I wanted to show here that they would always be there for her. So sorry if this wasn't as good as previous chapters. Now fro your question, will Draco use the last vial on himself? That question is a gooooood one, I will NOT answer, but if he did use it not like that im sorry ;( I do feel like it would be hilarious. I may make a oneshot of it once this story is over. I would give creds to you of course, I would just need an ok! Please Review again!_**

**AN- Ok so Carter Anne got a huge part, like her sassy flare? I personally do, but who knows maybe you don't. This chapter was probably my longest one yet. It was a weirder chap. so sorry if you didn't like it. Please review if you did like it and why you liked it. And if you hated it please tell me why. Would reallyyyyyy love your input. Also if you have a question you want me to answer next chap. please tell me you want it answered, so I wont ignore it. Ok thanks bye!**


	11. The Interrogation

**Ok sorry it took we so long to update but here it is! This fanfic is reaching its end sadly *cries* but we still have a few more chapters. Song for today: Human by Christina Perri **

**Dedications: Anonymous, laughing psycho Zoe, RedheadHermione, 100, and Inklover4eva :D**

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling, but Carter Anne and Rose are mine. **_

**Chapter 11: The Interrogation **

Hermione walked into her Common Room confidently. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her enemy. When she saw he wasn't anywhere near where she was she sprinted off to her room. It was a Sunday morning meaning that they would have to patrol together again today. She shuddered at the thought. She was going to get herself her own water today.

She hated being under it, and completely aware of what she was saying. But she hated the idea of being oblivious to what she was saying and forgetting it more. She couldn't believe he was smart enough to manage that. It would have to take skill to make both potions cooperate with each other.

_'Well he's definitely smart enough to be the Head Boy.'_ She thought.

Sighing Hermione looked at her wall clock. It read 9;28 am, Malfoy and she would have to start patrols in two minutes. She grabbed her bag, and went to grab her own water .

At 9:35 Draco stepped out of his room. He had bags under his eyes, and his already white skin, somehow paled even more. It was evident that he had not gotten enough sleep.

"Where have you been? We where supposed to start patrols five minutes ago!" The Head Girl commented. He glared at her for being so loud. He had a throbbing headache.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I took a shower to wake me up. That's why I'm late." He replied.

"I guess that's fine." She announced. She began walking toward the door, then abruptly stooped when she realized the blonde wasn't following her. "Well come on where already five minutes behind!" She said. He glared at her.

"Can we stop by the Hospital Wing first, I need a potion." He muttered. Hermione stood still, paralyzed with fear. What potion would he use on her? He noticed how stiff she became.

"I'm not going to poison you, I have a throbbing headache." He grimaced. She noticeably relaxed at that.

"Oh well if that's all you need, I guess we can." She replied softly.

The Heads walked off toward the Hospital Wing. Hermione stood looking out the window while Draco talked to Madame Pomphrey. This Wing overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor team was practicing. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny flying around. From what she could tell they all looked so happy. Well they where always happy now.

_'Probably because I stopped pestering them.' _She thought sadly.

Something then jabbed her in the back.

"Ow!" She muttered, turning around. Draco was smirking at her. "Why'd you do that?" She asked upset.

"Well I told you I was done taking the medicine. But you weren't listening so I decided to get your attention." He shrugged.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you then."

"I bet you are. To busy staring at Weasel-Bee to start your own Head Duties, such a shame. I thought you knew better then that Granger." He teased.

"I was not staring at Ron!" She exclaimed. "I was watching my House practice." She grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He replied.

They began walking the grounds. It was around two hours of awkward silence. Both of them hated it. Finally Hermione plucked up her Gryffindor courage and started her plan.

"Alright Malfoy what information do you need from me?" She asked. Making Draco stare at her confused.

"What?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday, you used the truth potion to get information out of me. I'll give you information right now, but I won't tell you under the truth potion. Or the truth potion with the oblivious potion added in either." She replied. He looked at her.

"Why are you even doing this?" He asked trying to sound cold, but it came out softer then expected. She shrugged.

"You need information. And your willingly poisoning a person to get it. It must be pretty important that you get it. So I might as well just tell you." She stated calmly. Draco wanted to kill himself then. He practically ruined the girls life, and now she thought _she_ owed _him._ The thought repulsed him. He didn't want to do this anymore.

"How do I know your not going to lie." He questioned. She shrugged again.

"I guess you'll have to trust me then.' She replied looking at the ground.

It was silent for a few moments. Hermione began to think that Draco didn't trust her enough to get information out of anyway.

_ 'It was worth a shot trying to help him.'_ She thought.

"Is it true Weasley cheated on you?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Yes it is."

"And you walked in on him snogging Lavender Brow, correct?"

"Yes."

"And he still doesn't know why you called it off."

"I suspect he doesn't know. I have no idea. All I know is that after we broke up he and Lavender began to officially date the next day."

"What an idiot he is." Draco mumbled.

He didn't understand how someone who had Hermione. And then just gave her up, like that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if he wanted to hide an affair, he should've at least waited a week." He covered.

"Well he isn't known for his wit." She replied.

"Does anyone know of this affair?"

"Besides you, yes, Carter Anne, and Rose where informed last night."

"So Potter and his sister don't have a clue?"

"Well maybe, as I said before, if they know, they aren't showing it."

"And now they both ditched you?"

"Well yes I assume its because of my blood, but that's quite fine. Just because I have to work twice as hard as everyone doesn't mean a thing to me."

"So your muggle friend Michael, died of something called cancer. What's that?"

"It's when some things wrong with your body. But it can't be cured, so most people end up dying from it. He was one of those people sadly."

"Can wizards get this disease?"

"I don't believe so. Maybe a halfblood, or a muggleborn, like myself, could get one. But since I'm considered a wizard, it is most likely if I had it. I could just go to St. Mungo's and get the cure."

"Oh."

"Is that all you need?" She asked.

"For now." He replied.

"Are you sure you can remember all that?" She questioned.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, never question what I can do." He replied. She shrugged.

"Just a question don't get worked up over it." She muttered. Draco smirked at that.

He enjoyed spending his time with Hermione. Far to much.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I loved those who reviewed. And thanks to all who still like this story. I didn't think it would get this popular. It has received over 5,000 views total, and I am greatful for that.**

**Please review your thoughts on this chapter, and if your readings this also tell me which chapter had been your favorite so far! I would love to know! **


	12. Talking More Than Imagined

**I've been so busy! But if I accidentally don't post one week I'm NOT abandoning this story, I hate when people do that. **

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns everything. I own two OC's! **_

**Chapter 12: Talking More Than Imagined **

"Is that all you need?" Hermione's voice asked. Draco turned to look at her. Smiling a very small but true genuine smile.

"Well I was just clarifying things so I would have a better understanding." He replied coolly. She nodded.

"What else do you need?" She questioned.

"Do you honestly think that Weasley and Potter used you to their advantage?" He asked. She looked up from the ground in surprise. She was not expecting this.

" I-er- well. Yes I do honestly think that's why they wanted to be friends with me. Like you said I was there when they went on their little adventures and didn't do there homework. They found me gullible enough to trick so they took the opportunity. And as you can tell it served them both well for quite a while." She stated. Her chocolate eyes narrowing as she did so.

"That's quite sad. Especially sense its not true. I hope you know I truly was trying to get under your skin. What a said was all stupid. Besides even if that was true, they would be stupid to do so." Draco replied.

When he realized what he said, his cheeks reddened. Hermione had seen that and stifled a giggle. She decided she would let both slide.

"Maybe you where just picking on me but you where right either way. I don't blame you for what happened, you just pointed out the obvious." She remarked calmly.

"How do you even know that they where using you?" He asked with an eye-roll.

"Well-um-they-" The Head Girl stuttered.

"Exactly my point. You might as well ask them. Or better yet use Veritaserum on them. Then they'll have to tell you the truth." He answered.

"I would rather not use a truth potion." She whispered. Draco almost smacked himself because of the idiotic question he had asked.

_'Genius idea Draco. Tell the girl to use the idea that got you in this mess in the first place!'_ He thought sarcastically.

"I didn't er mean it like that. Ya it's probably best you don't use a truth potion." He replied quickly. She nodded silently. Finally Draco found his courage.

"Alright, my turn ask me anything." He said. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Really? How do I know your telling the truth?" She questioned.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." He smirked . Using what she had said earlier. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Fine." She sighed. Draco smirked at that.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked quietly. She almost seemed scared to ask. Draco sighed at that. He knew that their was always a possibility that she would bring this topic up.

"Well I guess. Depending on your definition of a Death Eater." He replied. Hermione was extremely confused.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"Most people think that your a Death Eater is just having the mark on your arm." He replied. "if that's your definition then yes I am a Death Eater. But I was forced to get the mark. Not every single Death Eater was a willing one you know."

"No I don't know. Sorry I asked."

"It's not your fault your the Gryffindor know-it-all, and was curious." He shrugged. But this time the 'insult' he threw out at her, sounded more like him teasing her. Hermione gave a small smile at that.

"Can I ask another?" She questioned.

"Ya I guess I owe you a few." He replied.

"Why did you give me the truth potion in the first place?" She asked.

"Well that goes back. I find myself rather good with potions, and I tend to enjoy it. Sort of relaxes me. Anyway I started to, I don't know, collect potions that I made. Maybe sense around sixth, fifth year? So when we made the truth potion, it turned out perfect, so I pocketed a few vials. I should've known I would've been caught. But it was Snape who caught me. And what did he do? Ratted me out to my father, and the Dark Lord, of course. So they told me to use it on you, and Potter." He spoke quickly and quietly. She nodded. It made sense.

"How many vials did you take?"

"Three."

"But you've only used two so far?"

"Yes, I saved the last for Potter." He sighed. She nodded understandingly.

"Okay I'll help you with that." She replied. Draco's eyes popped out of his head at that.

"What will you be doing?" The blonde boy demanded.

"Helping you." The girl opposite of him stated.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because you've been doing things on your own for to long." She began slowly. "and even if I'm not your friend, and we're sworn enemies. You don't deserve to bare all these things alone." Hermione finished. Her eyes never left the gaze of her shoes.

"But I thought you hated them, and me?" Draco was confused by this act of kindness. It was foreign to him.

"I don't hate you. In fact I don't hate anybody really. With the exceptions for Voldemort and Umbridge. And my friendship with Harry and Ron, well I think I should ask them what they think of me. Instead of jumping to conclusions." She replied. Draco nodded.

They walked a bit longer. Until Draco couldn't take it any longer.

"Granger just go sort out your problems now." The Head Boy sighed. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"But we're patrolling, I can't expect you to take on my responsibilities-" Hermione rambled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on Granger, I've ditched you on patrols enough, I guess its your turn to ditch me now." He said. Hermione was still on the fence about staying or leaving. Draco could tell.

"Just go already!" He said shoving her. At that Hermione smiled weakly, and nodded.

"Alright!" She called before racing off,"thanks again Draco!" She hollered back to him, unaware of her use of his first name. HE just nodded in response.

"And Granger." He whispered you're wrong." He smirked.

"I consider us friends."

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**But here's the update hope you enjoyed it.**

** 100-_ thank you for reviewing again! Also thank you for telling me your favorite chapter! I loved that you liked the ending because I basically based that whole chapter off that ending. Also I wanted to do it again because you liked it so much. So the ending is dedicated to you (if that means anything to you lol)_**

**Inklover4eva - _I would like to thank you so much. Your input means a lot to me. And I love seeing your reviews. It tells me I'm heading in the right direction!_**


	13. Friends of New and Old

_**I FEEL TERRIBLE! I don't mean to make everyone wait, especially now since we're nearing an end forgive me. A bit of writers laziness. But I am writing another fanfic, so I can have something to write when I'm done.**_

**Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns everything, except Rose and Carter Anne their mine!**

**Chapter 13: Friends of Old, and New**

Hermione ran off to find Harry and Ron. She knew they would've just gotten out of Quidditch practice. And were probably changing right now. Hermione stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She couldn't bring herself to say the password. She wasn't ready to ask questions, not yet. She had to do something else first. Checking the time on her wristwatch she ran to the library. She had at least twenty minutes before Harry and Ron would leave the Common Room. She had to say something to two some bodies first.

She spotted them sitting, and chatting at the table near the window. Books stacked high as if to remind them they had work to do. But whatever they where talking about was more important. Hermione stepped up to talk to them.

"Hey." She began. Both girls turned, and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey, so did your plan work?" Rose asked.

"In more ways imaginable." Hermione whispered. Making Carter Anne squeal with delight.

"Oh, I gotta know, spill now, full details!" She demanded. Making Hermione laugh.

"I'll tell you both, later. I've got to go ask Harry and Ron something really quick." Hermione explained. Both girls smiles faded, but the nodded understandingly.

"So you're going to ask them finally. If they were using you this whole time?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded slowly. Carter Anne and Rose looked at each other and then stood up. And wrapped their friend in a warm friendly hug.

"Thank you, both so much. I don't know where I would be without you two." Hermione whispered. Making both girls smile.

"Now, go off, and get some answers, and then you'll come right back and tell me what in Merlin's name happened." Carter Anne demanded. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry, I will!" She called before running off to Gryffindor's Common Room.

* * *

"Dancing Dasies." Hermione whispered. The portrait swung open for her.

Quickly stepping in, the picture slammed shut behind her. Hermione stood still. It had been forever. She missed her old Common Room. She could see some of her friends lying about. Neville sitting at a table doing some homework. Seamus and Dean playing exploding snap. While Lavender and Pavarti were watching and giggling by them.

"Hey Hermione!" Dean yelled with a smile.

"Hello Dean!" She waved back. She turned to see Neville. So she walked up to him.

"Hi Neville." She whispered. Trying not to startle him. He jumped a bit, but the returned her smile.

"'Ello Hermione, it's been a while!"

"Yes, it has. Do you by chance know where Harry and Ron are?" She asked.

"Who's asking?" A voice questioned behind her. Hermione spun around in her heel.

"Harry! Don't startle me like that!" She laughed. Harry grinned back.

"Haven't seen you around lately 'Mione!" He exclaimed. She shrugged.

"I've been busy, Head Girl duties and such." She replied casually. Harry nodded.

"Seventh Year sure is a beating, and then we have to worry about the War and such as well." He shook his head. Hermione nodded.

"Do you know where Ron is? I need to talk to the both of you." Harry nodded.

"He's coming down. I'll go get him. Wait here." Hermione sat down and waited. Soon Harry and Ron came down. Both smiling and chatting happily.

"Hey-o Hermione." Ron chirped. Hermione waved.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"It was more of a question." She breathed.

"Alright go on, ask it." Ron demanded.

Hermione sighed. "Have you guys been avoiding me? Because I feel like you only want to be my friend for my school work. So I guess I'm trying to ask is, are you guys still me friend?"

Harry and Ron stared at each other and then looked at their friends.

"Hermione what gave you that idea?" Harry started.

"Ya, come on, you're our best friend Hermione." Ron finished.

"You guys have just been avoiding me, and I'd talk to you and you gave one word response. And used excuses to get out of hanging out with me." She explained.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know you felt that way. In all honesty I thought you where annoyed with me for some reason." Harry replied. To which Ron nodded.

"Same, I'm sorry Hermione too. I guess we should've asked you if you were avoiding us!" Ron said. Hermione hugged her two friends.

"I guess we should've told each other what we thought." Hermione laughed. Both boys smiled at that.

"We'll have to save that for next time we think someone's avoiding us." Ron joked.

"I hope we didn't put you through to much Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione began to rethink everything that had happened to her this past week. She then smiled at her friend.

"No, not at all." She began "in fact, I have quite a bit of stories to tell you. About my two new friends Rose and Carter Anne."

* * *

Draco began to venture back to his room. He knew he wouldn't encounter with Hermione.

He made sure of that. He wanted her to be busy with those two idiots.

"Pumpkin juice." He whispered and then stepped inside.

Waiting for him was an owl. He could easily tell it was his father's. Snatching the letter away from the owl. It flew off.

"Good riddance." He muttered.

Draco quickly escaped to his room. Their was a fireplace in the both Heads Rooms. (He asked Hermione). So that in the winter when it would get to cold you could easily just light a fire.

Draco decided to finally use it. Lighting the fire 'til it was big enough for him to stop.

He sat in front of it. Trying to clear his head. Staring at the envelope, he knew what to do.

He tossed it into the fire, not thinking of it twice.

He sat and watched the white of the page slowly change colors. From white, to orange, to grey, to black, to a shade of invisibility. Whatever words were on that paper were gone now. And he was glad.

Finally he could breathe a little better.

**Thanks so much for being patient!**

**Resonds to Reviews**

**Deathly Jester- _I loved your review! Yes friends is always the first step *wink wink* I also thought about how you said you haven't read anything like this. Then I thought, I came up with an original idea, didn't see that one coming. Honestly I tried to aim for that, but never realized it. God bless you too!_**

**Inklover4evah- _I always love seeing your reviews, makes me smile :D also happy your excited to hear what HArry has to say *evil grins* could it possibly be... a love triangle... *evilly laughs* _**

** 100-_ first I AM SO SORRY,i don't know my computer is acting weird but when I posted the last chp. I saw that I only put the .100 I don't know if this actually happened or what but excuse that! He'll tell her soon enough *teary eyed thinking of ending* don't worry. Also im trying to make the endings as cool as possible! So tell me your thoughts!_**

**dramione4ever88- _I feel honored to be your number 1 for the month, thanks! :D_**

_AN- quick question, who reads my oneshots? If you do comment your favorite pleaseeee. _

_Also- again sorry for leaving you all like that. I'll try harder. _


	14. I Think I Love You

**HI, I actually decided to update earlier than usual (shocker there) anyway I posted a Divergent oneshot check it out pretty please, if you can.**

**Dedications- Dancing-Souls, DaffyDuck100 , seddielovenathan , Grovek26, Deathly Jester, Doodle0505, Percy-jackson1003, and DramioneAddiction**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. I own Carter Anne and Rose though! :-)**

**Chapter 14: I Think I Love You**

Hermione practically skipped back to the Heads Room.

Her friendship with Ron, and Harry had been fixed. And she had two new great friends.

Malfoy had been right. Harry and Ron really were her friends. He had just been trying to get under her skin that day.

But the thing that surprised Hermione the most was how he tried to make amends for what he did. He tried to make things better. He was the one pushing her back towards her friends. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been friends with Carter Anne and Rose, who were helping her immensely. She still would've been fuming at Harry and Ron for 'ditching' her. She wouldn't feel this happy at the moment if it wasn't for him. She owed him a thank you.

Entering the Heads Dorm she looked around.

"Malfoy!" She shouted merrily. He didn't respond. Hermione decided to try again.

"Malfoy come down a need to tell you something!" She shouted.

'That you have a huge crush on him?' A voice whispered in her head. That strangely sounded like Carter Anne. She pushed that thought away.

Draco still wasn't responding, Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

Gathering up all her courage she decided to go knock on his door. Usually he would shout at her for even being near his door. She only went near it when the circumstances were deadly. So never really. But right now she needed to tell him something.

Lightly tapping the door.

"Malfoy are you in there? I need to tell you something." She announced.

"Malfoy come on, I would like to tell you this year." She continued.

Finally Hermione decided to open the door.

"Malfoy don't yell at-" She started but then stopped. First out of shock of what she did.

'You must really like him' The voice continued. Sounding an awful lot like Rose.

Second because of the sight. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor. In front of the dimming fire place, sleeping. But he was sleeping at an awkward angle. Which made Hermione flinch.

His face was what people would call the perfect image of calm. He looked so relaxed. More relaxed then she had ever seen him before. In fact some might say he looked cute.

Hermione Granger was most definitely apart of those 'some people' and the thing is. She knew it.

Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she was thinking. She was thinking that Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy, cute. But that wasn't all. She was starting to find him sweet, and smart too.

_'He's also pretty understanding... I mean that one night.' Her thoughts continued for her._

_'No stop Hermione, come on, this is Malfoy.' She battled._

_'You're judging him by his last name? How very Snape of you.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You're judging someone based off of what their Father is doing. Didn't Snape do that to Harry?'_

_'I guess...'_

_'Exactly, the boy you're looking at right now. His name is Draco. He hardly got a childhood, he has no choice. He's being forced by someone to get information out of you. He's just a scared little boy.'_ Her voice ended.

Hermione stood paralyzed. She was paralyzed by her thoughts, and emotions.

She looked back at the sleeping boy. The light that was being casted on his face was fading away. Hermione sighed.

She was able to pick him up and put him in his bed. Then started making her way out of the room.

"Oh, Malfoy, I just wanted you to know- I think I'm starting to love you." She whispered to herself. Looking down, her face red, before leaving the room.

* * *

Draco woke up, in a soft warm bed. His bed.

"How did I get here?" He wondered aloud, as he sat up slowly.

He was still a little sore from his time spent on the floor. But not as sore as he would've been if he spent the rest of his little break there.

Slowly he stumbled out of bed. His flooring was a bit cold, considering the fire went out around an hour ago.

He quickly made his way to the window. The sun was setting in an array of colors. That honestly looked quite beautiful. Especially tonight. It actually made him smile a bit. Then his smile slowly faded away. He still had an important letter to write.

So he sat at his dark wooden desk and began to write.

I have told you I want nothing to do with the Death Eaters. I have a feeling I know what your last letter said. I also have a feeling I did the right thing by burning it before I could even lay my eyes upon the words. My reasoning behind leaving is none of your concern. I can assure you that. I also know that I will be disowned for leaving, which is fine by me. I don't even want to be apart of this family if this is what you think families do. Because I know for a fact this is not a 'family bonding activity'.

Again as I've said before, if you ever try to come in to contact with me again. I will inform the Ministry and the Order where you and your Death Eaters are hiding. Your last letter was the only thing I'll let slide. This is your final warning letter, I do suggest you take it seriously.

Send Mother my apologies.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco sighed as he finished the letter.

He honestly didn't want to leave his Mother like that. But as long as his Father was in charge of the Malfoy's he had to get away. Even if that meant leaving the family. Even if it meant he wouldn't get the money that they had stored up for generations. Even if it meant that he wouldn't have parents anymore.

Now if his Father stopped following Voldemort. It would be a different story. He would reconsider everything. But Draco knew that, that possibility was slim. He knew his Father would do anything for Voldemort, even if it meant disowning his only son. His Father was a weak coward, who was terrified to do right. Afraid to change what he had been doing wrong his whole life.

Draco didn't want to be like that. Ever.

* * *

Hermione was sitting, and enjoying a good book when Draco came out.

She decided to pretend not to hear him as he walked out of his room.

Her eyes were focused on her book, but the words in front of her didn't make sense. She was thinking of something other than her book at the time.

"Hey Granger, did you go in my room by chance?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't, and none of my friends came over, because I know you're about to imply that they stole whatever your missing." Hermione replied. Draco sat in an armchair near her.

"No, nothings stole, just something was- moved. Speaking of your friends, how did it go with Potter and Weasel?" He questioned. Hermione broke out into a huge grin.

"That went wonderfully. I guess you were right. They were avoiding me because they thought I was mad at them for some reason. Not because they hated me. Thank you by the way." Hermione spoke, blushing a bit.

Her eyes where still focused on the book. So she didn't catch the two grey eyes that were fixed upon her.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well because, you had forced me to go talk with them. And if you hadn't done that I would still probably be mopping around."

"Oh, I see." He replied.

"I can get Harry up here by tomorrow evening, if you still want to use that vial on him." Hermione commented. Draco stared at her.

"What time could you get him up here by?"

"Considering I'm Head Girl at any time."

"Ten p.m. would be a good time for me."

"Then ten p.m. it will be."

"Thanks I guess Granger."

"No problem."

Draco got up, with parchment in hand and left to go to the send his letter.

**So you probably are really confused. Why does he still need to talk to Harry if he stopped following Voldemort. That's for me to know, and you to find out. Also next chapter should be last chapter!**

**Responses- **

**Deathly Jester- _Thank you for reviewing again!_ Dramione is starting to commence ;) Also thanking you for the wrting tips! It helped me a lot! God bless you! (not like the sneeze lol)**

** 100- _Although I did enjoy your suggestion to add Lucius (like face to face) I couldn't find a way to do that. I did try though, because I did love that idea! Also I'm sorry again because it really frustrates me I can't type your username in. So ive been trying to work on that as well. Thank you for reviewing again though!_**

**Grovek26-_ thank you!_**

**Dancing-Souls- _Their wont be any consequences, I hope this chapter cleared that up! Him burning the letter was to show that his Father didn't have any control over him anymore! :D_**

**seddielovenathan- _I'm glad you love my story! And I hope you love Dramione if your reading this story! lol thanks for reviewing!_**

**Doodle0505- _Thank you! I tried to make her as Hermione-ish as possible! And I will!_**

**Percy-jackson1003- _I am trying to fix my grammatical errors, and thank you!_**

**DramioneAddiction- I loooooooved your reviews! They were all so perfect! I enjoyed reading them so much! Also cant wait to read the rest of your fanfic! Update soon please! **

**Please Review!**


	15. The Truth Is Finally Said

**Last Chapter! Everything is at the bottom.**

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, owns all. **_

**Chapter 15: The Truth Is Finally Said**

It was 8:30 p.m., and Hermione Granger was sitting in her Common Room. Waiting until the clock struck 9:00. Why you may ask? Because that's when her plan would begin.

It was all like clockwork, you see.

Since when did Hermione Granger not have a plan thought through.

** 9:00- **Curfew began, everyone has to be in their House Dorm Rooms.

**9:01**\- Hermione begins to walk to Gryffindor's Common Room.

**9:13**\- Hermione arrives at Gryffindor's Common Room

**9:20- **Hermione finally convinces Harry to come with her.

**9:30- **Hermione finally convinces Ron that he shouldn't come with.

**9:42**\- The arrive back at the Head's Common Room

**10:00**\- Draco begins to question Harry

Hermione had it all planned out. In fact, just in case her plan was off by a few minutes, she gave them 18 minutes extra. It all worked out. Hermione grinned at the thought. Smiling happily at the book she was reading.

What most people don't understand why Hermione reads so much. She reads to calm her down. It reminds her to take life one step at a time, or rather one page at a time. Which we all knew, she needed a reminder of.

Hermione could here the noises coming from Draco's room. She could tell he was nervous as well. After all he was interrogating Harry Potter, his sworn enemy since First Year. He was probably getting his potion ready. Getting all the questions he was going to ask written down. That way he wouldn't waste time trying to remember that brilliant question he came up with earlier. Hermione could just imagine it all.

Hermione shook her head in dismay.

_'Why do I care so much?'_ She asked herself.

She set her book down on the coffee table. There was no point in reading it anyway. She had been stuck on one word for half an hour. Which wouldn't be to bad, but the word was '_and'. _She sighed while looking at the fire. She remembered Draco doing it a lot. Maybe that's what he did when he was stressed. All he had to do was look into a blazing fire. When Hermione looked into the burning fireplace she felt instant relief. His method was definitely a fantastic method to relieve stress.

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. It was nearing nine o'clock. Hermione got up and began to ready herself. She didn't need much. Her plan involved her staying in her school attire, so it wasn't a complete change. She just slipped on a pair of her red Converse, and tied the laces and she was good to go. Hermione looked at her miniature clock.

**8:58**

It read, making Hermione sigh. She still had three whole minutes left. She was getting fidgety with nerves. Her left hand couldn't stop shaking. As if it knew a secret and was dying to tell it to somebody. Hermione began to put her hair up to busy herself. It seemed to work. It was a long enough task that she was able to leave as soon as she was done as well.

She began making her way toward the door.

"Hermione wait!" A voiced called.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was trembling in suspense. His wall clock read **8:30**. Meaning his plan would begin in exactly thirty minutes. The fire in his room was made as hot as he could make it. Meaning his room was burning hot.

The fire that used to relax him to sleep was now making everything worse. Especially since Draco decided pacing was his best option to calm himself. His room was probably 100 degrees (F), and then on top of it he was giving himself a bit of a work out. By basically jogging around his room.

Draco glanced back at the clock.

**8:35**

He needed to stop himself. The thing he needed most was to sit down. Otherwise he would be a hot and sweaty idiot by the time his plan started.

_'Well that hot part won't change either way.' _He thought. Trying to amuse himself. It didn't work very well.

He sat down, back pressed up against his bed. His room was getting warmer. But he still refused to turn the fire off. Sooner or later the fire would start to relax him. It had too. It always did. When all else failed, start a fire. That saying had always worked for him. But somehow today the crackling sound the fire made, just made him more anxious. The heat the fire gave him just made him want to vomit.

Of course his only method for relaxation didn't work, only when he needed it most.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. He needed the rest. The stress of this week was far to much to handle. Soon he began to drift off.

His grey eyes popped open. Immediately finding his wall clock.

**8:58**

He jumped quickly, and ran to his desk.

It was littered with old essays. Random things he wrote down. But of course not the thing he was looking for.

Finally his hands came in contact with something cylinder. Pulling it up, he smiled.

The last vial.

He grinned like a mad man before storming out of his room.

"Hermione wait!" He shouted.

* * *

Hermione turned to see who called her.

She was sure it wasn't Draco.

Draco had never called her by her first name.

_'But didn't you just call him Draco?' _A voice countered.

_'Ah shi-' _Another voiced started. But was cut off quickly.

She turned around on her heel. It in fact was Draco. His face was red, and he was a bit sweaty. One of his hands was fiddling with something inside his pocket with anticipation.

"I need to talk to you." He wheezed.

"I'm about to go get-"

"Now."

"Oh well alright then. I guess the plan can wait." She replied. He smiled at that.

"Ok good." He nodded.

"So.. What do you have to tell me?" She asked awkwardly.

He locked his gaze with hers.

Stormy grey eyes meeting beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

This made Hermione stiffen. Increasing her heartbeat. She was sure he could hear it now. It was like a drum. Pounding inside her chest.

"Why, why are you helping me?" He whispered. Looking down. Then looking back up. She blushed a little.

"Well, I guess we're sort of friends now. And if your not wanting to be my friend. Then I guess it comes down to, that I guess I want to be yours." She replied. Her face growing redder by the minute.

"But why? Why would you want to be a friend, to somebody like-like me?" He questioned. He needed to know now.

"Because despite what you show, I think your a good person. I believe you could be a good person if you tried. Actually I know you could be good person. Because I've seen him. He helped me go through hard times this year. Yes he may have started it but he cleaned the mess up. That's why." She replied honestly. His eyes growing wide at the remark. He had never been told that he was liked for who he was before. Not only that, but she sounded so genuine when she said it.

He pulled out the last vial. Then held it up high, so she could see it.

"This." He started "is the last vial I have of a perfectly made truth potion." He stated.

"Now Hermione. As soon as I drink this, I want you to ask me how I feel about you." He instructed calmly.

"Wh-what why." She stuttered.

"You'll see." He replied. Before chugging the contents in the vial down. Then looked at her.

"Ok, well, erm, what do you think about me." She asked.

"I think you, Hermione Granger, are a gift to mankind. I think you are a blessing to me, because you taught me so much. You taught me how to care. How to comfort. Even how to love. Hermione I find you beautiful on the inside. You're sweet, caring, compassionate, forgiving, and full of hope. But the thing is your just as beautiful on the outside as you are from the inside. Which I want to make sure you know. Even though I've teased you in the past about how you look 'unattractive', I would take that back. Because you are bloody gorgeous, and every time I see you it makes my heart skip a beat. But I think the thing I love about you the most is how smart you are. Your brain is probably ten times the size of any normal human being. Which is perfect, because I want someone to tell me I'm wrong. I want to have intellectual conversations with a girl. I want someone who will stand up for herself. I don't ant someone like you Hermione. No, of course not. Because I want _you._ And I want you to be _mine._ You're probably one of the only things that I've actually wanted, and the only thing I can't get. Because your perfect, and you deserve better than me Hermione. You deserve so much more than me." He spoke rapidly.

His mouth moved faster than his thoughts. He was shaking at the end. He didn't know how she was going to react. He just didn't want to freak her out. HE just wanted her to think rationally about this. And knowing her, she probably would.

"_Me?" _She asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied honestly.

"Why would _you _want somebody like _me?" _She asked utterly confused.

His eyes popped out of his head.

"Becau- I- well- Because I love you Hermione Jean Granger!" He shouted.

"I really, just, I love you, I have loved you, for quite some time really. I was just a blind fool not to notice it earlier."

Hermione was crying silently now. Draco's heart was shattered.

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry, you probably don't even like me like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I'll just go right now." He whispered brokenheartedly. Then walked off.

"Wait no!" She called tears streaming down her face. "Draco don't leave me, please. I need you now." She said.

Draco turned to glance at her. Her big beautiful brown eyes wide, and full of compassion.

"I really just need you now." She whispered.

He walked over to her. Cautiously.

As soon as he was close enough, Hermione practically leaped on him. Hugging him so tightly, that he was finding it hard to breath. His shirt starting to grow wet from her tears.

Maneuvering one of his arms around her backside to hug her back. Then his other to stroke her hair.

"Hey, hey, look it's ok. You'll be fine. I'm here for you. I'll always be her for you." He whispered in her hair. She nodded in response. Sniffling a bit too.

"It's-it's fine really. If you don't like me back. I understand. You deserve better.." He trailed.

She shook her head.

"No, no. Its fine. It's good because, I love you too." She whispered back staring up at him. He hugged her tighter,and placed his faced in her hair. He found this relaxing, and he loved it.

"That's the first time somebody has said that to me. And actually mean it." He whispered.

She smiled at that.

"I'm glad you know that somebody does." She replied. He smiled at her.

"Hermione, is it okay if I kiss you now?" He asked. She smiled back.

"Absolutely." She whispered.

So that's what they did.

"I have something to tell you as well." He admitted.

"What?"

"As you know before, I was a- a Death Eater." He croaked.

"Yes." She replied slowly.

"I wrote to my father. And told him I didn't want to be apart of that any more. I told him to stay away or I'd report the Ministry. I told him I didn't want to be apart of that family anymore. I don't want that kind of life. Because it doesn't have you in it. And that's what I want Hermione. I want you to be apart of my life."

"I think I could live with your decision." She replied. Resting her head on his chest.

"I think I could too." He replied.

And he meant it.

**THE END! **

**I finished!**

**I'll make an epilogue if I get 100 reviews :D I just really want to make sure somebody would read the epilogue :D **

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending. **

**SO ITS TIME FOR DEDICATIONS!**

**_DaffyDuck100- _****For giving me support, and not getting mad at me every time I couldn't type her name (which STILL bothers me)**

_**Inklover4eva- **_**for practically reviewing EVERY CHAPTER, which takes dedication. I gotta say**

_**Deathly Jester- **_**for the writing tips! TYSM - God bless you too!**

_**seddielovenathan-**_** for the support! And long reviews ;D**

_**DramioneAddiction- **_**for the spam I got when you caught up! I was so happy, I honestly always wanted that to happen!**

_**Percy-jackson3011 and SlytherinsPrincess800-**_**for being my friends all the way! ILY!**

_**Everyone**_** else-**** There was honestly so many usernames would like to name right now. But ILY ALL and I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. This was my first fanfiction on this site ever. And each day the numbers kep growing and I WAS SO SURPRISED! And its because off all of you, and that INCLUDES PEOPLE WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT! I know how hard keeping up with incomplete stories is without an account. Believe me. **

**Please check out Simply Childsplay, which will be more humorous, and lighthearted.**

**Also 100 reviews= Epilogue, your choice. Just wanted to make sure you want it! **

**Thanks again!**

_**dracosrocketship379**_


	16. Epilogue

**As you all know this will be the last update for And The Truth Comes Out **

**I was amazed at how it went to 100 Reviews in a matter of what a day? Amazing. I was also at 9k views total but now its 14k views total. I basically cried when I saw this. I honestly wasn't going to do an Epilogue but I guess I have to now.**

_**Disclaimer: I only own Carter Anne, and Rose. JK Rowling owns everything else!**_

**Epilogue **

"Hermione calm down. Everything will be ok." Draco comforted. Hermione was about to break down in tears.

"How could you say that. Everything is a mess. I don't know how we'll be able to finish this!" She cried. Draco brought her in for a hug.

"Hermione, my love, it'll be fine. After all you are the Brightest Witch of our year. You'll be able to figure something out I know you will."

"No I won't you know it." She mumbled her head still on Draco's chest.

"Relax, it's only a five year olds birthday party. We don't even need it to be this extravagant." He comforted rubbing her back.

"Yes it does!" She wailed. "I promised Scorpius he would have the best birthday possible."

"I'm almost positive that a soon-to-be five year old wants a high class ball." Draco admitted. "If this child is anything like I was at his age. I'm pretty sure the best birthday possible is him getting loads of presents."

"Maybe your right." Hermione sighed.

Draco and Hermione had gotten married two years after the War was over. Both wanted to make sure their feelings for the other was genuine, not just a spur at the moment thing. Luckily their love was real. They took that two years, and ended up making for the seven years of hatred. They have been married for six years now. And had a beautiful baby boy.

Scorpius Benedict Malfoy. He was a spitting image of the younger Draco. Practically bleach blonde hair, and fantastic grey eyes. He was even as scrawny as Draco was (Hermione always gets a playful slap from Draco when she tells people that fact.) Although the young boy looked like Draco, he also looked like his mother. His grey eyes were most certainly filled with curiosity, instead of malice. He almost always smiled, no smirk evident. The only time he wasn't smiling was when he didn't get what he wanted. Which Draco did admit he always pouted like that when he didn't receive what he wanted. Draco gave Scorpius his name, it was a deal. Hermione could name the child if they had a girl. While Draco would name the child if it was a boy. Draco just wanted his child to be named Scorpius because _'It was a cool name'._ Luckily Hermione was able to take over his middle name, which she decided Benedict. Which meant blessed, because '_H__e should be blessed with a high IQ like me.'_

"Scorpius come down here please!" Hermione shouted. The little boy came racing down the stairs.

"Yes Mummy?" He asked innocently.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" She asked. The tiny toddler began to think.

"I just want to have a big play date with all my friends." He decided.

"Is that all?"

"And lots of candy!" He chirped. Making Draco laugh.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you had lots of candy Scorp?" He asked. Scorpius nodded.

"But Daddy, I wont get sick this time. I promise!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure you won't." He chuckled.

"Why don't you go ahead a play upstairs sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok Mummy." He agreed. Soon the small boy was gone.

"So all he wanted this whole bloody time was a massive play date with loads of sweets!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently."

"He said just last week he wanted a an extravagant party, and ugh!" Hermione groaned. Making her husband laugh at her.

"It'll be alright, here why don't you go make dinner while I go send an owl to everybody. Unless you want me to make dinner and you send the invitations. Or we could order in and-" Draco babbled. Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips to shut him up.

"I'll send the invites, because Merlin knows it'll be me in the end anyway." She smiled. Making Draco laugh.

"You knew my plan the whole time, I guess you're wearing the Slytherin out of me."

"I guess I am, and I'm starting to think its a good thing." She teased. Making Draco pout.

"Fine be that way love. But you aren't getting that Slytherin back once he's gone." He reminded.

"Somehow I think I'll live." She laughed.

"Just because you said that I'm going to make my famous chicken salad, with lasagna for dinner tonight!"

"No!" Hermione groaned. "You always end up burning the salad instead of the chicken, and the lasagna's sauce always turns green." She complained. He smirked.

"That's why I'm making it."

While Draco went into the kitchen to figure out where he should go to pick up dinner from. Hermione sat at her desk writing down the names that where on the invite list.

_James, and Albus Potter; Teddy Lupin (Harry and Ginny)_

_Caroline Weasley (Ron and Carter Anne)_

_Tony and Rosie Zabini (Blaise and Rose)_

_Lysander Longbottom (Neville and Luna)_

_Jamie, Margo and Grace Nott (Theo and Lavender) _

Hermione sighed as she finished the list. It all seemed to work out in the end. After the War. Harry and Ginny had gotten married, had two children of their own, raising Teddy, and now with a little girl on the way. Ron and Carter Anne met once she joined the order and instantly took a liking to one another. Now they have a sweet little girl about 3 years old. Blaise and Rose getting together was a shock for most, but after thought really was a perfect match. They had Tony a polite but still wild 7 year old, while Rosie was a quiet bit lovable 5 year old. Luna and Neville now had an adorable six year old boy who was just as dreamy as his mother. Theo and Lavender where also a surprise to many, but both the 'players' of their house, this match also made sense. They had two twins that where just about Scorpius's age, and a sweet little 1 year old Grace.

She just had sent out all the letters as their was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it to find a delivery man.

"Delivery for a Draco Malfoy." The man said holding a several boxes.

"Are those pizzas you got in your hands?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. She smirked.

"One second please." She said. "DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. The pizza delivery guy started to laugh. Soon Draco came into view. He saw that his wife at the door, he knew he was in trouble.

"Yes dear?" He asked innocently.

"I thought you said you'd be making dinner. Not ordering pizzas. And I bet you were about to let me pay for them all, weren't you?" She asked. He flinched.

"Well, you see, you weren't even supposed to know I ordered pizzas. But if you found out that was the idea..." He trailed.

"You're in trouble mate." The delivery man laughed.

"Draco pay the nice man, and I suggest you give him a nice big tip as well." Hermione ordered.

Draco sighed and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out Muggle money. Hermione had insisted they live were she had grown up. Draco didn't argue with her. He found Muggle food quite tasty.

"Here you go, and there's a ten dollar tip for the trouble I caused you." He mumbled. The delivery man smiled at that.

"Sorry mate, good luck with your wife though!" He called.

"Thanks, I'll need it!" Draco hollered back.

"Scorpius dinner's ready!" Hermione shouted.

"Pizza!" He shouted.

"How'd you know it was pizza Scorp?" She asked.

"Daddy asked me what kind of pizza I wanted." Scorpius replied happily.

"Draco Malfoy, your in deep trouble..." She called to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't lie to you." He suggested weakly.

"I thought you already learned your lesson." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"I guess it's hard to tell the truth." He smirked back.

**WOOOOOOO I'm done with this! YAYAYAYAYAY. I found this story adorable and it completely changed from serious to this which is very humorous (sorta.) and cute. So I hope you emjoyed.**

**I still cant thank you guys enough!**

**Please keep on reviewing! Thank you all so much**

**Forever yours,**

**_dracosrocketship379_ **


End file.
